


Five Stages

by Cuteintrovert



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteintrovert/pseuds/Cuteintrovert
Summary: Sesshomaru faces the five stages of grief.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Five Stages

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this whole story is a projection. I’m kinda sad and I’ve been having Intrusive thoughts, oh and I have a pinched nerve... so yay! (Sarcasm) This is my way of ranting. Enjoy.

His scent was nearby, he could smell the grief and anguish that was coming from him in waves. Salt filled the daiyokai’s senses which almost made it unbearable to keep going. But no, he would not stop, he had to find his brother. Something is wrong with the hanyo and he intends to find out. 

_What could make him feel this way?_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued his path down wind. He didn’t like where his brother’s scent was faring, he was walking towards a drop off, it was quiet and closed off, there was no villages, no animals, seemingly no demons near by. 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and scanned the area his eyes saw him. Inuyasha was a blur in his sight of his vision but it was him, no mistaking it. As he drew near he could hear the muffle cries of his younger brother and it pulled at the elder’s heart. 

_ Why is he crying?  _

He came to halt a mere few inches from the hanyou. Inuyasha had his legs dangling over the drop off, his sword was behind his back carelessly, his back was slouched and his head was down, fuzzy ears drooped. 

The daiyokai did not like the sight of his brother in despair, he tried to ignore it but the sight of his little brother with legs dangling towards the edge of a cliff had him almost unhinged. He didn’t like the feeling like his heart was sinking down to his stomach, he didn’t like the lump in his throat as it bobbed to say words. He didn’t like feeling  ignored. 

Where was his brash, passionate, lively young brother with the foul mouth? Where was the anger and heat? What he stared at was nothing more than a pitiful shell of what was. 

_ What could he do?  _

_ What could he say?  _

They haven’t spoke in years, after the battle of Naraku neither brother had a inkling or a want to communicate. It was a silent truce, you stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours. But this silence, this coldness, Sesshomaru could no longer stand it. 

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his musings by the sound of muffled cries and sniffles, oh how the daiyoki wanted to hug the crying boy in his arms, but he knew how unpredictable and fickle the hanyou could be so he stood there like a quiet guard. 

“I am giving you my sword.” Inuyasha murmured it was a whisper, but Sesshomaru heard it all the same. He was taken aback. 

_Giving him his sword what is he talking about?_

“What foolishness do you speak of hanyou.” Sesshomaru muttered. 

Inuyasha laughed softly but there was no light in it. 

“The sword Sesshomaru..” Inuyasha nudged his shoulder to the direction Tessaiga lay, unprotected, “you can have it, I don’t need it anymore.” 

Sesshomaru raised a brow and took a step closer he took two more steps but stopped when he saw Inuyasha’s back jolt at the sudden movement. Sesshomaru frowned he did not like this. 

“And why would you do that?” Sesshomaru prompted. 

Inuyasha did not look his way, his eyes were solely on the wide black whole of the drop off. Inuyasha smiled, but there was no light in that too. It was a sad smile. 

“I’m going home.” Inuyasha said quietly. 

Sesshomaru’s heart sped up but he hoped the hanyou was not thinking of what his worried mind was pondering so he spoke once more. 

“This Sesshomaru does not need your sword, I have my own, and your home is back in that village is it not?” 

Inuyasha didn’t say anything only staring down at the drop off. 

“I don’t have a home.” Inuyasha spoke at last. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Came Sesshomaru’s reply, he had expected the hanyou to retort by now, but there was nothing. Not a sound escaped his lips. Sesshomaru was becoming more worrisome by the second. 

“ _Please leave._ ” Inuyasha spoke softly, almost pleadingly towards the elder. Sesshomaru would’ve if he was inclined to do it, but something was telling him not to leave his brother here. Something instinctual was telling him to scoop the hanyou’s arms and lick and kiss his tears away, to nuzzle his neck and lap at those drooping ears. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t, could he? Would the hanyou even accept the help of his alpha brother. 

Sesshomaru hasn’t acted on his instincts sense the day he met Rin and those days were long gone, she lead a beautiful life and married the demon slayer’s brother. He wanted Inuyasha to turn around and bare his neck so he could elope him in his embrace. But he stood tall and firm like a shield. 

“Something is telling me to not leave you, hanyou.” Sesshomaru disclosed. 

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh. 

“You shouldn’t listen to it I will be alright, aniki.” Inuyasha murmured. 

It was a lie, Sesshomaru could smell it, but he had his doubts. And when did the hanyou start calling him,  brother.  He had never gave the hanyou the inkling that he wanted a relationship nor a bond, and he spoke the word so free like there was never a barrier, no wall or fights between them. 

_ Kami what is going on?  _

As much as he he didn’t want to leave his brother, Sesshomaru deduced that maybe, perhaps he needed space, time to unwind by himself, he knew that his brother was a solitary creature despite him being a  _dog_ that is. 

“Very well.” Sesshomaru spoke once more. 

Sesshomaru turned around even though something inside him was pulling at the seams of his mind to go back there and pull his brother is his arms and console him, but hefoolishly ignored his instincts. 

“Thank you.” He heard Inuyasha whisper. It sounded like a sigh of  _ relief _ . But why that feeling. The daiyoukai chalked it up to nothing and continued walking, he was not far from hearing distance when he heard Inuyasha ask: 

“Aren’t you going to take the sword?” 

Sesshomaru stoped. Why would he ask  that ? What was the hanyou getting at? He spoke once more: 

“I have no need for your sword, hanyou.” 

Again another sad laugh. 

“Think of it as a parting gift.” Inuyasha murmured. 

Sesshomaru turned around and narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha’s back was still facing away from him, his feet was still dangled over the ledge and he could hear the hanyou’s heart beating fast, his aura seething of trepidation. 

“You will return to your village.” It was not a question, although the daiyoukai tried to word it as so. 

“Go home Sesshomaru, I will be alright.” 

Again Sesshomaru felt that feeling to rush over to the boy and embrace him, but once again he turned away. 

“I will see you later.” Sesshomaru muttered as he walked away. It was a promise. He heard the hanyou through the wind. 

“Much later, I fear.” 

When he turned around it was too late, the sight of his brother was gone and when he rushed over to where his brother was sitting all he saw was the sword. 

_ Denial_ . 

He could not accept this, he could not! 

_Anger_. 

He flew into the drop off head first and screamed. 

“Inuyasha!” 

But no voice answered him back. There was nothing but silence and darkness. And the scent of his own grief. 

“Inuyasha!” He roared. 

_ Bargaining_ . 

And then he sobbed. 

Still in the air floating he placed his hands over his face and covered his eyes. He sobbed for what seemed like hours. 

“ _Brother_.” Sesshomaru whimpered.

_ Depression_ . 

No one returned his cry accept the howling wind and the echos of his own voice. 

As he landed gracefully back up on the ledge his brother was perched on he stared at Tessaiga. It seemed to taunt him, and when he went to pick it up, it whined. 

_ Acceptance _ . 


End file.
